Forbidden Love Story
by BrokenLuvSickDreams
Summary: Tavros Nitram is the lowest of the low in the Alternian Caste System. But with his new friend Gamzee Makara, he may be able to make a name for himself. But in the time that he makes friends... could he find love in Gamzee? And if he can, will he ever be able to admit it?
1. Tavros Nitram and Gamzee Makara

Gamzee Makara, a name that was known well throughout the peaceful land of Alternia. Being one of the highest bloods there is, under the Empress herself; Fefari Pixies and next to Eridan Ampora, the two fishes themselves.  
No matter what way you look at it, Gamzee was... special. In his own way of course.  
Gamzee was very different then most Trolls. Unlike everyone else he was more laid back. A druggie as Eridan specifies. Gamzee never saw a problem with the way he was. He never really thought that there was any sort of set way that he was supposed to act, or any rules obliging him to be someone that he wasn't. He was very open with who he was and never felt any sort of shame for who he was. Most Trolls agreed with him. Saying that he was a good person, and even though he had a few bad habits, that his heart was in the right place.  
Whatever that meant.  
But, of course, Eridan saw it differently. In fact, Eridan hated Gamzee with every fiber in his being. Whereas Gamzee saw equality and happiness in the future and found the best in even the worst of people, including Eridan Ampora; Eridan strictly believed in the Alternian Caste System.  
The Caste System of the Alternian race was represented by the blood color you have. The colors being: Pink, Purple, Blue, Green, Teal, Yellow, Red and Brown; in that specific order.

Fefari Pixies; the one and only Pink blooded Alternian Troll. She is a SeaDweller, meaning, she is a fish. Fefari is the 'Empress' of Alternia or, at least, she is supposed to be However; she hates her role. She would prefer to swim and hang out with her cuttlefish buddies than rule the planet!  
Gamzee Makara and Eridan Ampora, [Eridan being the only other SeaDweller Troll], are Purple blooded Trolls. Gamzee is an alcoholic. And unlike Humans and their Beer, Whiskey, Tequila and such; he prefered a stronger, yet sweeter drink. Faygo. Gamzee has always been an addict. And now, he can't function properly with it. His friends are always making sure that he has plenty of Faygo in stock; since you never know how much he is going to drink in a day! They found out the hard way that having Gamzee sober wasn't worth losing their lives. Eridan Ampora is in basic terms; a homophobe and a whiny; demanding, control freak. He likes to think of himself as future Emperor. His dream is to rule alongside Fefari, who has absolutely no interest in him. Unlike Gamzee, Eridan is cold-hearted. He wants everything to be his way all the time. Eridan spends his days roaming through Alternia and stalking every Troll to try to keep them in line. Yet, he can't take a hint that nobody likes him and that they will never take him seriously with that Cape and Magic Wand of his. I mean, who walks around with a Magic Wand; but then says Magic doesn't exist?!  
Vriska Serket and Equius Zahhak are the Blue blooded Trolls. Vriska is the one who acts like lil' Miss Queen Bee. She spends her time feeding her Lusus, SpiderMom, and playing with her Magic 8-Ball when she isn't tormenting the Trolls of the lower Blood Castes. Equius is difficult. He never really understands how to interact with people. He only has one real friend, who just so happens to be his Moirail. He is her guardian and he takes that responsibility to extremes. He is also the strongest Troll. He likes to build Robots and tends to take his anger out on them.  
Nepeta Leijon and Kanaya Maryam are the Green blooded Trolls. Nepeta Leijon is very different from her Troll friends. Mostly because of her Autism. The only person who seems to understand her creativity and adds his own opinions into her ideas is her best friend Gamzee. However her Moirail, Equius, doesn't like that. He believes that Gamzee is a bad influence and tries his best to keep her busy so she won't go running off to talk to him when he isn't looking. Kanaya Maryam is a little shy. She doesn't really talk all that much. But she loves fashion and makes new clothes for her and her closest friend Fefari all the time! Kanaya is very nice, but she wishes she weren't so caught up in own little world sometimes. She is one of Vriska's main victims.  
Terezi Pyrope is the only Teal blooded Troll. She is one of the two blind Trolls. However she, and her blind friend can tell colors just by their very smell. Which is how they tell the other Trolls apart. She simply smells them and combines their Natural Scent to their Blood Scent and can identify any Troll she comes into contact with. Terezi is also a fan of Criminal Law. She can often be found at home, playing Lawyer with her ScaleMate stuffed animals and creating her own murder stories.  
Sollux Captor is the Yellow blooded Troll. He is also blind. Sollux is what you might call, well... a geek. He absolutely adores computers and any other electronic device. Not only can he pick locks; but he can take apart and rebuild any computer in ten minutes record time! He is your go-to guy if you ever have a computer virus. He is a natural born Genius.  
Karkat Vantas is the Red blooded Troll. For the longest time no one knew what his blood color was, until Terezi finally got close enough to give him a good whiff and sold him out. Most Trolls were shirts with their Zodiac Sign on them in the color of their blood. But Karkat wears his Zodiac Sign as the color Gray. He is a natural born leader. Although he is a complete hardhead, he kept them alive at times when Fefari should have been there to protect them. He is basically the person who has claimed Fefari's spot. And although Eridan protests, as he hates anyone lower than him, Fefari pays no mind to it.  
Aradia Megdo is a Brown blooded Troll. Well, she used to be a Troll, but after a freak accident, causing her death, Equius made a Robot identical in looks to Aradia and trapped her Soul inside it so that she may live on. Aradia never got the hint that he did it because he loves her though...

Tavros Nitram is the other Brown blooded Troll. However, he may as well not be part of the Caste System at all. Tavros, for the longest time was paralyzed from the waist down and stuck in a wheelchair. After some time though, Equius took pity on him and made him robot legs. Giving Tavros the gift of walking again.  
Tavros is the nicest, sweetest Troll you will ever meet.  
But he is also the most bullied Troll in all of Alternia.  
Tavros can't say no to anyone. And everyone uses that against him, pushing him around and walking all over him. Everyone accept Gamzee.

It had been a cold winter day when him and Gamzee first met. Tavros was taking a walk, when Eridan suddenly stopped in front of him and pushed him to the ground.  
"Hey lowwblood! Wwhat are you doing out here! You should know better than to evver show your face in public!" He spat, his 'W's and 'V's slurring together irritatingly. Tavros bit his lip, knowing better than to talk back to his superior.  
"He's talking to you! I would answer him." Sollux chuckled. His lisp ringing in Tav's ears..  
"Well, lowwblood?! Wwhat havve you got to say for yourself?!" Eridan snarled, lifting Tavros up off the ground by the collar of his coat.  
"I-I was... j-just going f-f-for a walk..." He stammered. "I-I didn't m-mean t-t-to offend you Eridan..." Tears brimmed his eyes. Eridan only growled in frustration.  
"Wwhat did I tell you about my name you wwaste of Trollian life?! It's Master to you!" He threw Tavros into the nearest snow drift. By now, there was a crowd, watching the display of abuse Tavros was being dished out.  
"R-right! I-I'm s-so sorry M-Master... i-it won't e-ever happen a-again! I-I promise!" He sobbed, hoping it would all be over soon.  
"Sollux," Eridan snapped his fingers. "Take his jacket. I'm sure he won't mind the cold."  
Sollux hesitated, he thought that teasing someone else was fun, but he didn't want to make anyone sick. And it was cold as hell outside! But he thought better than to argue. "Better him than me..." he thought to himself. He walked up and, while Vriska made sure he couldn't struggle by pinning him down, he unzipped his jacket and tore it off of him. Vriska threw him into another snow drift. Many of the Trolls, knowing that from here on out that it was pretty much over, just laughed and went back to whatever it was they were doing before. Sollux threw the jacket at Eridan. Eridan simply dropped it on the ground, lit a match and let the match fall onto Tav's thin coat. It caught fire instantly. Tavros could do nothing but watch and shiver while tears streamed down his face. He tried to tune out the laughter around him.  
"THAT IS ENOUGH ERIDAN AMPORA!" A voice shrieked in anger. Every head turned. Anyone who had still been there, immediately turned tail and ran at the sight of the highblood Clown and his Clubs.  
"He needs to learn his place in society. You should be helping me Gamzee Makara.. Not him." Eridan said matter of factly. Gamzee tightened the grip on his Clubs. The very same weapons that he had used, and almost killed his Troll friends with.  
"I said, leave him alone mother fucker!" He growled. Eridan kept his cool, but he was secretly afraid of Gamzee. So he simply huffed and walked away.

Tavros stared up at Gamzee, who had somehow managed to sneak up behind him. He felt fear sink into his bones. Yet, he was still eternally grateful for his help.  
When he really stopped to think about it, Gamzee was a very handsome man. With his bright and friendly Indigo colored eyes, his muscular build and his beautiful personality that blossomed throughout him. Tavros had heard stories about him whenever he heard the other Trolls talking about him as they walked past Tavros's small shambled shack of a home. He had heard stories of a wonderful, kind and generous man.  
Gamzee looked down at the small Troll in front of him. "You alright mother fucker?" He asked in a gentle voice. Tavros's cheeks flushed an adorable copper color and he looked down.  
"I-I'm fine..." he said in a small and timid voice. He stood and walked in the other direction quickly, hoping he could escape further abuse. "T-t-t-thank you f-for you k-kindness b-but I r-really should b-be going now..."  
"W-wait! Hold on a minute!" Gamzee called out, running to catch up with him. Tav stopped dead in his tracks, obeying orders in an attempt to please his superiors.  
"Here. Take this." Gamzee said, draping his coat over Tav's shoulders. Tav flinched slightly before realizing the kind gesture.  
"O-oh, no! M-master I-I couldn't-" He began, but Gamzee cut him off by gently pressing a finger to Tav's lips.  
"Please... take it." His eyes were practically pleading.  
Tavros hesitated before putting his arms through the sleeves and zipping up the coat. "O-ok M-Master... i-if you say so."  
"Please, call me Gamzee." He smiled warmly. Tav felt his cheeks flare with heat and his heart pounded in his chest. Butterflies flitted through his stomach.  
"O-ok... G-Gamzee..." He said with a small smile, the name rolling over his tongue awkwardly. Gamzee chuckled and pinched Tav's nose between his fingers  
"Honk!" He said in a deep, gruff voice Tavros giggled quietly. Gamzee couldn't help but notice just how adorable the small Troll was. He had to have been about a foot and a half taller than him. And unlike his horns, which stuck straight up out of the top of his head in a zig zag fashion, his new friend's horns stuck out of the side of his head like a small baby bull's.  
"Well... I should really get going..." Tav stated sadly, looking down at the ground.  
"Oh... ok. Well, you can keep the coat I got a few other ones at home anyway."  
"R-really?! T-thank you!" Tavros said excitedly. Gamzee's coat was really thick and fuzzy and most of all, warm!  
"Yeah." Gamzee smiled, glad to have made the little Troll so happy.  
"W-well I hope t-to see y-you around Gamzee. Have a n-nice day." Tavros said before he turned and started heading home. Gamzee just watched him walk away for a while before realizing something.  
"Hey!" he called out. Tavros turned around. ""What's your name?"  
"It's Tavros!" He called back, before turning around again to go home. Gamzee watched him until he was well out of sight and then for a few minutes longer.  
"Tavros, huh?" he muttered to himself, completely mystified. "Such an adorable name. It suits him well."

Gamzee took another swig of his Faygo. It had been almost three weeks since he had met Tavros and he had yet to get the small Troll out of his head. He didn't know exactly what it was about Tavros that was so... interesting. He had walked around outside for hours everyday, hoping to run into him. But he could never find Tavros anywhere. It was almost as if he had disappeared off the face of the planet.

In all honesty, he missed Tav.

He really didn't get why, since he barely knew Tavros. Yet, he felt obliged to be by his side. He wanted to protect him from Eridan. He didn't know why Eridan and everyone picked on the small Troll. He seemed kind and was absolutely adorable.

Before he could think about it any further he heard a scream outside. He ran out his front door as fast as he could with his Faygo bottle abandoned in his room. For the first time in his life, it wasn't just worry that got him to investigate where the scream came from, but pure terror.

And sure enough, as he suspected, the scream came from him.

Tavros had to get out of his house.

He was bored and couldn't get back to sleep. He had hoped that at seven in the morning no one would be up. The sun was shining; making the snow glisten with an unidentifiable beauty and it was fairly warm out for such an early hour in December.

He had been wrong about no one being awake.

He had stopped dead in his tracks. He had a bad feeling, and he didn't wanna turn around. Yet, he did anyway.

Eridan pointed his dagger at the lowblood. His smirk was evil, and Tavros knew that he could do absolutely nothing. The laws were strict and cruel, leaving him and the other lowbloods with no rights whatsoever.

"I wwould lovve to make this as slow and painful as possible, just to hear you scream, howwevver... I havve better things to do. So I'll just get this ovver wwith. I'm sure you wwill appreciate the kind gesture as your life fades to nothing."

Tavros couldn't move. He could only stare at the sharp point of the weapon in Eridan's hands. Yet, he couldn't stop the gut-wrenching screech from escaping his lips. But, he figured, if he had any chance of living to see tomorrow, then he had to pray that Gamzee could hear him.

Wherever he was.

Gamzee burst out the door and scanned the area.

The scene was just down the street. He could barely make out the color of the coat that he had given Tavros. He ran in his direction.

Tavros heard the footsteps behind him and took a few steps back. When Eridan lunged forward with his dagger, Tavros did his best to block himself, hoping it would only get his arm. He shut his eyes tightly. He waited. And waited.

But he never felt any pain.

He opened his eyes slowly.

All he saw was the back of a t-shirt.

He smiled. Gamzee had come to his rescue again.

Gamzee glared at Eridan. It took everything in him to hide his pain, what with a dagger lodged into his arm.

Eridan backed away a few steps. Fear apparent on his normally calm and menacing face.

"G-Gamzee?! Wwhat the hell are you doing?!" He snarled, hoping that he still sounded like himself, and not like the fearful little boy that he felt like inside. "You could havve gotten yourself killed!"

"Yeah. I know." Gamzee muttered bitterly, icicles dripping from every word that escaped his lips. Eridan's eyes narrowed.

"Explain yourself Makara! He is a lowwblood! Wwhat does he mean to you?!" Eridan spat.

"He is my fucking friend. Every fucking Troll is my friend. Including you Eridan. And I will not fucking tolerate my friends hurting each other."

"Your FRIEND?! Don't you realize-"

Gamzee shot him an evil glare that made Eridan clamp his mouth shut.

"Go. Home." He growled.

Eridan gaped at him, trying to think of something to say. After a moment; he grew frustrated and walked away, muttering angrily to himself.

"This is NOT over lowwblood!" He called back in a cold, hard tone.

When he was well out of earshot, Gamzee let out a long and heavy sigh. He turned to Tavros, who was staring up at him happily.

"I-I'm sorry for Eridan... He is... Well, he's just a mother fucker with some shitty anger control." Gamzee chuckled nervously.

"Oh, no! It's fine! I-I was actually... kind of glad Eridan showed up..." Tavros looked at the ground, his cheeks heating up.

"W-what do you mean?" Gamzee asked, puzzled.

"I didn't know for sure if you would come to help me... I didn't even know if you would hear me... but you did. And now... I have an excuse to talk to you."

"Oh, really now?" Gamzee raised an eyebrow in amusement. "And what is your excuse?"

"That you saved my life and I am eternally grateful and decided to get to know you better for it." Tav said quietly.

"That is an amazing excuse." Gamzee laughed. Without thinking; he grabbed Tav's hand and dragged him up the street, leaving Tav struggling to keep up. "C'mon! If your going to get to know me, then we should hang out!"

Tavros looked around.

Gamzee's house in one words was... well, messy.

Which is an understatement...

Tavros focused on listening to Gamzee's story about his HornPile. He was so used to being a small but clean and almost spotless area that the mess bothered him immensely.

"...And ever since then I've kept my HornPile here." He chuckled as if this were meant to be funny. Tavros smiled.

"That's an awesome story Gamzee." Tavros said, mentally cursing himself for not paying better attention.

"I fucking knew you would agree! What was your favorite part?" He asked excitedly.

Tavros paused for a minute. "Uhmm... All of it?" He said with a nervous grin. He wasn't ready for the hug Gamzee gave him and heard his spine crack five or six times. It had actually felt good and he felt himself relax as Gamzee hugged him tighter.

"That's MY favorite part too!" He pulled away and beamed down at Tav. "Wow, I never fucking realized how much we have in common bro."

"Uhmm, yeah." He said with a chuckle.

Strange enough, Tavros felt comfortable hanging around Gamzee. He felt more relaxed, as if he could be open around him.

Maybe that was the fact that Gamzee had helped him out twice. Saved his life the second.

By the time Tav got home; he knew he wouldn't get any sleep that night. Gamzee had asked him to stop by tomorrow and he was just way too excited to go to sleep.

He couldn't wait for the sun to rise again.

Finally; exhaustion overtook him and he fell asleep.

Gamzee couldn't wait any longer. It was only seven, but waiting for Tavros was unbearable. He started walking toward Tav's. Or, at least, what he thought was Tav's. He knew what direction he was going in; but that's about it.

He kept walking until he came to a stretch of forest.

He smelled smoke.

Something inside him pulled him toward into the forest and toward the smell. He didn't stop until he came to a run down shack that was up in flames.

Tav was sleeping soundly.

Or; at least he was, before he was awoken by a weird smell. He opened his eyes wearily and shrieked at the sight before him.

His house was up in flames.

He only had a few books and other various items in a box under the bed since everything else he ever owned, was destroyed. He grabbed the box and pulled out the few clothes he did have from the nightstand drawer and stuffed them inside.

"Wait," he paused. "What the hell am I doing?! I need to get out of here!" Yet he seemed compelled to save his belongings. He really didn't understand it, but forced the thoughts to the back of his mind as he stuffed his blanket inside the box.

He looked around the room. There were flames by the door, so that was a no-go.

There was only the one window, but the flames were closing in on it. Before he could give it a second thought; part of the ceiling collapsed and piled up by the window.

He was trapped.

He heard footsteps outside. They were so faint though, he wondered if maybe he had imagined it. He didn't care; if someone was out there, he had to try.

He let out a scream; louder than he had ever heard himself scream.

He mentally hated the fact that he sounded like a little girl.

Gamzee rammed into the building. It was small, and practically every inch of the place was in flames.

"TAVROS!" He called out. "TAVBRO WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"I'M IN HERE!" A voice yelled back.

Gamzee headed in the direction of his voice as fast as he could without getting burnt to a crisp. He had to squint to see through the smoke that was building up.

"TAV?!" He called.

"IN HERE!"

The voice came from beyond a door just to his right. He braced himself and hurled himself at the door.

Big mistake.

Not only did the fire burn like hell; but the door weakened and he ended up falling with it.

He scrambled to his feet. Tavros was standing in the middle of the room; clutching a box to his chest as if his life depended it.

Gamzee smiled at him. "Is it warm in here or is it just me?" He joked.

"Now is not the time for humor..." Tav chuckled. "How did you get in? We can follow that trail out."

And no sooner had the words left Tavros's lips; the ceiling behind Gamzee began to crumble.

"I'd say that's not gonna happen." He picked up Tav and hurled himself at the wall, his back facing the wall in an attempt to make sure Tav didn't get hurt. He hoped he succeeded, because now, his back felt burned from pain.

"That wall was harder to break through than the door..." He thought.

However, the snow numbed the pain a bit.

"So you were wearing the jacket all night? Damn; you must've been roasting to death!" Gamzee said in astonishment. He took another gulp of his Faygo.

"It was a little warm..." Tav chuckled. "I actually expected to die back there. If I hadn't have worried so much about my belongings then I might have been able to jump through the window."

"But, you could've got fucking hurt doing that!" Gamzee exclaimed.

"It's only a few feet off the ground Gamzee!" Tavros laughed.

Gamzee loved his laugh. Tav's laugh seemed to fill the room with joy. Everything felt okay when he laughed. Gamzee laughed with him just to be a part of that joy.

"So, where you gonna go?"

"I..." Tav paused. "I don't know. Anyway, what I want to know is why you helped me. Not just now. But those other times too. Why? What benefit is there to you?"

Gamzee would have thought he was kidding if not for the seriousness that came in his tone of voice and the puzzled look on his face.

"I didn't need any damned benefit." Gamzee stated. "Every Troll here in Alternia is my friend. Including Eridan AND including you Tav. I helped you because you needed a friend. You needed someone to back you up and be there for you. And I'm that friend Tav." He took another sip of Faygo.

"And don't you EVER fucking forget that. Got it, bro?" Gamzee's words sounded a bit thicker.

"Yeah... I got it."

It was later decided that Tavros would be staying with Gamzee. Tavros loved the idea, but was still slightly uncomfortable with the mess. He figured he would have to deal with it for a while.

"I'll mention it to him later." he thought.

Gamzee stayed up in his room drinking Faygo and staring at his computer screen. He was waiting for everyone to open up their computers and log onto to PesterChum. An online chat system.

Boredom was settling over him when his computer binged.

PesterChum Chat:

_twinArmageddons [TA] began pestering terminallyCapricious [TC]_

_TA: 2up Gamzee?_  
_TC: NoThInG. FuCkInG bOrEd. DrInKiNg FuCkInG FaYgO._  
_TA: Didn't 2ee THAT one coming..._  
_TA: Of cour2e your drinking that shitty Faygo of yours. You alway2 are._  
_TC: YeP._  
_TA: 2o what2 thi2 about you and the 2hort kid? _  
_TA: You know, the one Eridan i2 alway2 picking on?_  
_TC: TaVrOs._  
_TC: HiS nAmE iS tAvRoS. AnD hE iS mY fUcKiNg fRiEnD._  
_TA: That2 great. I wa2 ju2t curiou2. I didn't really know the 2tory and there are rumor2 everywhere. I ju2t wanted to know the actual 2tory._  
_TA: 2o your friend2 with him now?_  
_TC: YeP. I eVeN gAvE hIm A nIcKnAmE._  
_TC: ItS tAvBrO._  
_TA: I 2ee..._  
_TC: YoU sHoUlD mEeT hIm._  
_TC: He Is AwEsOmE._  
_TA: 2ure. Why not._  
_TC: WaNnA cOmE oVeR tHeN?_  
_TA: 2ure. Mind if I bring along KK? He 2hould be here in a few minute2._  
_TC: SuRe._  
_TA: Alright. 2ee you later._  
_TC: ByE sOlLuX._

_twinArmageddons [TA] ceased pestering terminallyCapricious [TC]._

Sollux wasn't gunna lie. He felt bad for helping Eridan hurt the little guy. He didn't even know if the other Troll, Tavros, would talk to him. Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if Tavros ran off at the sight of him.

"Hey Sollux." A raspy voice muttered.

"Don't you ever knock KK?" Sollux sighed.

"I told you not to call me that!" He growled.

"Whatever you say Karkat. Whatever you say." Sollux's lisp made his words slur slightly.

"So what do you wanna do?" Karkat asked, irritated and bored.

"Guess we're going over to Gamzee's." Sollux replied. "He wants us to meet his new friend Tavros."

Tavros was sleeping blissfully, his muscles completely relaxed, without a care in the world.

"Hey Tav..." Gamzee said with a smirk. Tav looked up at him from his novel.

"Hey Gamzee. What's up?" He asked, curiously. Gamzee leaned in, close enough so their noses were touching.

"Nothing..." He whispered. "How about you?"

"W-well... I-I'm reading..." Tav stammered. Gamzee just leaned in closer, making Tavros tense slightly.

"What's the matter? You seem tense..." Gamzee's eyes filled with concerned.

"I'm f-fine..." Tav lied between his teeth.

"Don't lie to me Tavbro..." He put his hands on his hips, "Please don't lie to me..." Tav let out a shaggy breath.

"R-really... It's nothing..."

"Really now...?" Gamzee pushed Tav backward, slowly, until his back hit the headboard. Tav's breathing became more ragged and his heart pounded in his chest. Blood roared in his ears and spots danced in his eyes.

"You ok Tav...? I'll stop if you want me too..."

"N-no... please don't..." Tav pleaded quietly.

"You sure Tavbro...?"

"Y-yea... I-I'm sure..." Tav just barely got the words out before Gamzee's soft and full lips, clamped over his.

Tav jumped up. He blinked so his eyes would adjust to the lighting.

"You ok mother fucker?" Gamzee asked from the other side of the room. Tav could only stare at him. He didn't know what was happening, and he couldn't contain his eotions.

"Bad dream...?" Gamzee asked, concern glazing over his clowned-up face.

"N-not exactly..." Tav breathed, confusion sketched over him like a black aura. Gamzee could only wonder what was bothering Tavros.

"You're sure that you don't wanna fucking talk about it bro?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure.." He sighed. Then, after a long moment of silence, he lifted his head and gave Gamzee a warm smile.

"So, what do you wanna do today?" He asked, curiosity and amusement gleamed in his eyes. Gamzee swallowed his doubts and worries and smiled back.

"So, what did you think of Sollux and Karkat?" Gamzee asked, the snow glistening on the ground around their feet.

"They were pretty cool I guess..." Tav said with a small smile.

"Well, I'm glad you're making new friends." Gamzee said; swallowing a large lump in his throat.

"Are you ok Gam-gam?" Tav asked, his brow furrowed in concern.

"Gam-gam?" he asked, puzzled "Who the fuck is Gam-gam?"

Tav blushed. "O-oh... I-I gave you a nickname... I-I know it's a little childish... b-but I-I just thought..." Tav's voice trailed off.

"I like it." He said with a goofy grin.

"R-really?" Tavros asked.

"Yeah, of course." Gamzee ruffled up Tav's mohawk, careful not to touch his horns. Tav giggled and Gamzee's smile grew.

"You're really cute, y'know that?" the words were out of his mouth before he could think about it. Tav's face flushed a deep copper.

"Y-you really think so?" Tav asked, disbelief apparent on his small face.

"Of course I fucking do." Gamzee replied, glad to be wearing makeup, since his own face felt warm.

Tavros felt the need to lock himself away in Gamzee's house. Where he would be safe from Eridan's wraith. But, he also wanted to make new friends. And, with Gamzee's help of course, he actually was making new friends.

Sollux seemed really cool. But he was still apprehensive about talking to him. Especially since he had helped Eridan terrorize him.

He didn't really talk to Karkat all that much. Karkat scared him.

Nepeta was pretty cool though. He actually got along with her fairly well. They both loved to draw and when they were hanging out, they loved to scare Gamzee and play hide-and-seek.

He had only met Equius once. And his first thought... Equius is a partypooper.

"Hey... wake up Tavrrros!" Nepeta purred, pulling him out of bed.

Tav blinked up at her. "W-what time is it...?" he asked groggily.

"About six-thirrrty. Now, c'mon! I've got an awesome plan to scarrre Gamzee today!" She jumped up and down excitedly. Tav rolled his hands into tight fists and rubbed his eyes. He yawned loudly.

"Nep... it's too early..." He complained, plopping back onto his bed.

"Tavrrros!" She whined "PLEASE!"

He groaned, but willed himself to get up and out of bed. He grabbed his coat and pulled it on. She giggled and dragged him outside into the cold air. He shivered fiercely.

"Ok..." He yawned again. "What's the plan?"


	2. I'm just glad you're ok motherfucker

"Gamzee! Gamzee wake up!" Nepeta screamed into Gamzee's ear.  
"Whoa, what?!" Gamzee yelled, startled, and fell out of bed at her feet. "What's going on?" He asked, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head.  
"Tavors is in trouble!"  
Gamzee was up on his feet a bit too fast. His head started to spin. "Where is he?! What happened?!"  
"Eridan is beating him up right now!" She exclaimed, running outside with Gamzee hot on her heels.  
She kept running until she reached a back alley and turned. Gamzee looked around, confused.  
"Nep where is -"  
He was cut off by someone jumping onto his back and he let out a startled yelp.  
Tavros and Nepeta laughed and Gamzee shook his head.  
"Not funny guys, I seriously thought Tav was in trouble." He said sternly. Nepeta shrugged it off and Tav just clung onto him tighter.  
"I'm sorry Gamzee... Nep said it would be funny." Tav murmured.  
"It's fine... just, don't do that again ok? I was really worried, I thought you were seriously getting fucking hurt."  
Tav nuzzled his head into Gamzee's shoulder. Gamzee smiled.  
"Well, I'm just glad you're ok motherfucker." Gamzee said. Tavros giggled.


	3. Three Years Later

*Three years later*

With Eridan in complete Isolation, everyone completely ignored the Caste System. And everyone was friends with everyone.

At one point, everyone get together and built Tavros his own home.

Gamzee was happy for him.

But he was also very lonely.

He missed Tavros.

He missed being able to wake up and have him be in the room right next door.

But mostly, he missed his laugh.  
That laugh made everything feel ok again. As if... everything was right in the world.

Tavros was always being pulled this way and that, he couldn't even get to talk to Tavros, because someone would tell him that he had plans.  
He hadn't talked to Tav in two complete years.  
And for that time, he didn't bother to leave his house anymore.

Tavros didn't have a clue what happened.  
Gamzee wasn't around anymore. And no matter what he did, someone always wanted his attention. And he just couldn't say no.

Finally, one day, Tavros was able to make it out of his house.  
He ran as fast as he could, dodging every open area where he could be seen.

When he could see Gamzee's house, his heart soared. He knocked on the door loudly.

No answer.  
He knocked again.  
No answer.

He tried the knob.

It was opened.

He stepped inside, shutting the door behind him.

"Gamgam?" He called out. "Gamzee? Gamzee where are you silly billy?"

He turned into the livingroom. Which was empty. He scratched the back of his head, with a hand on his hip.  
A shadowed figure crept up behind him.

"Now where is that goofy clo-AAHHH!" He screamed as he was suddenly lifted into the air.

"What's up motherfucker?" Gamzee said with a huge smile. He set Tavros down and he whirled around, smiling.  
"GAMGAM!" He exclaimed, glomping his friend.

Gamzee hugged him back.  
"I've missed you Gamzee."  
"I've missed you too Tavros."


	4. The Plan

Eridan kicked at the coral reef.  
"Glubbing Trolls don't knoww anything. They all think that they can just run evverything. But they can't. There just stupid dumb shits wwho need to be taught howw to livve by the glubbing lawws of Alternia!" Eridan grumbled. He hadn't left his house in almost six months. He had only gone on PesterChum to talk to Fefari, the only Troll who hadn't blocked him, to see what was going on.  
And he didn't like it.  
A lowblood at the top of the line?  
A lowblood making friends?  
ESPECIALLY when he is of the lowest bloodline?  
No.  
It doesn't work like that.  
Eridan went back to his planning boards.  
He would not let this stand.  
He was going to get rid of them all.

Brown.  
Brown.  
Brown would soon cease to exist.  
And Red would be next.  
Ugly colors.  
Brown and Red.  
Just ugly colors.


	5. What Happened?

Tavros had never been so relieved to be somewhere in his life.  
Although Gamzee was right.  
His HornPile was REALLY comfortable.

He blinked his eyes open and looked around. Gamzee had disappeared. He stood up and stretched, his spine popping a few times. He smiled at how good it felt.

He walked around, looking for his friend.

"Gamzee?" He called out. "Gamzee?"

The front door opened and Gamzee leaned against the doorway. The spring air rushed in, blowing cigarette smoke in his face.  
Tav coughed.

"When the hell did you start smoking?" Tavros asked. Mortified. Gamzee shrugged, as if this was no big deal.  
"Gamzee, that's bad for your health!" Tavros warned. Gamzee just shrugged again.  
"Ain't no different than Faygo to me..." He mumbled.  
"Gamzee..." Tavros whimpered, his heart reaching out for his friend. "What happened to you?"

Gamzee sighed.

"Gamgam...? Please... talk to me. What happened?" Tavros pleaded.

"What happened?!" Gamzee laughed, dropping his cigarette on the ground and stomping on it. "You wanna know what the fuck happened to ME?! How about we start with the act that YOU LEFT! Or better yet, why don't I start by asking what the FUCK happened to YOU?!"


	6. Gamzee's New Man?

Tavros blinked at him. Tears stung at the back of his eyes, but he held them back expertly with his experience in doing so.  
"W-what?" He scoffed.  
"Don't you GET it?!" He yelled, now inches from Tavros's face. "You were my motherfucking best friend! All I wanted was for YOU to be happy and now that you're happy, I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU ANYMORE!"  
He paused and Tav sniffled.  
"And you don't know me either." He sighed. "Tavros... you just... you just fucking LEFT! You never called or even fucking tried to pester me on pesterchum... you never came to fucking talk or hang out. I just stopped fucking existing to you. Like I was some piece of shit... like I was fucking TRASH!"  
Gamzee ran his fingers through his hair and walked toward his beeping laptop. He opened pesterchum.

_turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering terminallyCapricious [TC]_

_TG: hey_  
_TG: whats up?_  
_TC: NoThInG mUcH hOw AbOuT yOu BaBe?_  
_TG: nothing._  
_TC: CoOl._  
_TG: yea_

"Who's that?" Tavros asked timidly, trying to break the silence in the room.  
"My boyfriend..." Gamzee mumbled.  
Tavros heard a huge crack.  
But Gamzee apparently hadn't heard it.

He didn't hear how his heart had just broke and shattered right there.

He didn't hear his breath catch in his throat.

What he DID hear was Tavros race out of his home, his feet pounding on the floor roughly, and the door slam.

And Gamzee would have felt that same pain.  
Would have felt his heart break.

If he wasn't already living that pain.  
And if his heart wasn't already in millions of pieces.


	7. Go Glub Yourself

Eridan opened up his computer, loading his persterchum login.

He clicked on the only pen name in his friends list.

_caligulasAquarium [CA] began pestering cuttlefishCuller [CC]_

_CA: Heyyyy Fefari..._  
_CA: Howw's it going?_  
_CA: My plan is almost complete._  
_CA: Those landdwwellers wwill nevver knoww wwhat hit them! Wwe wwil rule all of Alternia! Evverything is falling into glubbing place!_  
_CA: All wwe need is too join forces. You and me Fefari! Wwe can fix all of the wwrongs that evven our Ancestors couldn't fix!_  
_CC: Eridan..._  
_CA: Alternia wwill be restored to it's former glory!_  
_CC: Eridan..._  
_CA: Yes Fefari, my lovve? 3_  
_CC: W)(at ar-e you going on and on about now?_  
_CA: Our Apocolypse! Our DESTINIES! Our wworld vversus the wworld wwe could end up stuck wwith! Wwe are going to savve the worthy livves and set things right!_  
_CC: Eridan, you ar-e so glubbing full of yours-elf. I don't want any part of your 'Apocolyps-e' s)(it! Just go glub yours-elf and di-e in a hol-e alr-eady!_  
_CA: I lovve you too Fefari!_

_cuttlefishCuller [CC] ceased being pestered by caligulasAquarium [CA]_


	8. Ashes

Tavros just kept running.  
He didn't want to go home.  
He didn't want to be with anyone or see anyone.  
He didn't want to be seen by anyone.

He wanted everything to go back.

It was a cool spring day.  
And the forest was drenched in dew.

And the ashes were still there.

The ashes of that house.  
Of that small wooden shack that Tavros had spent almost a whole year building.  
But it was nothing but ashes now.

And he hated seeing it like this.  
Because, at one point, it was everything to him.  
It was basically all that he had.

And then he got a friend.  
And lost it.

And now, he wanted it back.  
Because it was a constant.  
The only constant that had ever FELT like a constant.  
And he wanted it back.

He wanted this pain to go away. But he didn't know what he was supposed to do.

And so, Tavros spent the night, cold and alone. Laying on the ground. Right in the middle of the black pool of ashes.


	9. Gone

Gamzee put out another cigarette before considering lighting another one. It was a little chiller today. Almost as if the world was feeding straight from his pain and growing cold from it.  
He stuffed the pack into his pocket and trudged back into the door of his house. He didn't even get to breathe in the smell of must when his computer dinged. He opened it up and checked his pesterchum chatbox.

_gallowsCalibrator [GC] began pestering terminallyCapricious [TC]_

_GC: H3y G4mz33. H4v3 you s33n T4v l4t3ly?_  
_TC: No. I hAvE nOt._  
_GC: Oh..._  
_TC: WhY?_  
_GC: B3c4us3 h3's gon3._  
_TC: GoNe?_  
_TC: WhAt ThE hElL dOeS tHaT mEaN?!_  
_GC: H3's just gon3 missing... Do you know wh3r3 h3 might hav3 ran off to?_  
_TC: NoT a ClUe..._  
_GC: D4mn... w3ll, 1f you s33 any s1gns of h1m, l3t m3 know. 3v3ryon3 1s r34lly worr1ed 4bout h1m..._  
_GC: It's not l1k3 h1m to just run off l1k3 th1s..._

Gamzee stared at the screen in astonishment.

_He's gone...? What happened? Where could he have gone?!_  
Images of Eridan and what he would do if he found Tav all alone somewhere swam through his mind. He grit his teeth and banged on his computer, causing it to freeze. He scowled at it, as if his scowl would make the screen clear up.


	10. The Plan II

Eridan paced around the perimeter of his cave. Of course, since he was a sea dweller, he could just try and catch them near water. But he couldn't think of any waterhole deep enough to threaten to drown any of the other Trolls with.  
_Blast..._ His frown deepened._ How am I going to threaten a Troll if I don't have something that I can put over their heads?!_  
Eridan stopped mid pace and shook his head.  
Information wasn't easy to get from underwater. Especially when the only friend he had who talked to him hated him and never told him about the happenings that he needed to know.  
He let out a heavy sigh.  
Bringing justice and order wasn't easy. But he was the only fish right for the job.  
He straightened his posture and went back into his hive.  
He had some more planning to do.


	11. Safe And Sound

Gamzee shoveled down a few more pills before taking another swig of Faygo. He grabbed his only clean sweater and a pack of smokes and walking outside. He hadn't heard anything on Tav in a while, so he thought he would go pay Trezi a visit. Just to see what was going on.

Walking down the streets of Alternia proved a miserable trip. No one was outside, though it was a beautiful day and all of the shutters were closed. Gamzee was actually tempted to make a stop at a few doors to see if everyone was ok. But he was on a mission here. He was going to find out exactly what was going on, and he was going to find out now. He couldn't wait any longer to find out if he wanted.

Standing on Trezi's doorstep just minutes later, he was hesitant on whether or not he really wanted to know what was going on. What if it was worse than he thought? Would Tavros even WANT to talk to him after what happened yesterday?

He took a deep breath and lifted his closed fist to rap on the door, but it swung open before he could do so.

Sollux looked up at him. Even blind, he and Trezi had no problems with 'seeing' everyone and everything around them.

"Gamzee? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Uhhh... I was... coming to see if Tavros had come back yet..." Gamzee replied, shoving his hands into his pockets. Sollux's eyes narrowed.

"Why do you care?"

"Well... me and Tav were friends at one point and I was just-"

"Gamzee, I'm going to stop you right there. Did you hear the key word in your sentence?" Sollux asked. "You and Tavros, WERE friends, Gamzee. WERE. That is the key word here."

"But-"

"No. Just... no Gamzee. You don't even know what the little guy went through. Yeah, he got busy and didn't get to see you everyday. But he missed you. He missed you so, fucking much. All he ever did was talk about YOU. Somehow, no matter what the topic, he could relate back to YOU. And when he finally reaches out to you, you turn on him. And for your own selfish reasons.'Best Friends'? No. You two aren't best friends. Because best friends would never even think of saying the things you did. Yes, everyone fights, but that was over the top. You don't get it. And obviously you never have. So why don't you just go home and leave the poor guy alone?!"

Gamzee gaped at him. He hadn't realized that his words could have hurt someone so much. Sollux went to shut the door and Gamzee put his foot between the door and it's frame. Sollux glared at him with his glassy-gaze. Gamzee cringed under the icy glare. He took another breath before asking his question.

"Hey, before I go; I just gotta know, is he ok? Is he safe?"

Sollux looked at him skeptically before sighing. He gave Gamzee a slight nod, seeming to sense his relief.

"Trezi, I and some others found him on our search earlier today." Sollux said with a ghost of a smile. "He's ok. Safe and sound. He's upstairs sleeping."

Gamzee let out a relieved sigh. "Thanks."

"No problem."

There was a few moments of silence.

"So... uhm... I guess I'll go then."

"Yeah. See you later Gamzee."

"You too Sollux."

Gamzee waited for the door to close. And even then, he stood there, staring at it. He wanted to just be able to walk in and make sure that Tavros was safe. He wanted so much to see it with his own eyes. His heart ached to see the short Troll again and apologize before he left. But even Gamzee knew how to take a hint and realize when he wasn't welcome.

With a great amount of reluctance Gamzee turned and trudged back to his hive.

A few tears slid down his cheeks.

It was at this moment when he realized that he hadn't even thought about his make-up since Tav left yesterday.

_The world was bright and warm. The sun was shining and beautiful flowers were blooming._

_Tavros could hear the voices of all of his friends who had found him asleep on a pile of ashes._

_He wanted desperately to just explain it all. That he didn't want to go back. His eyes opened, but he could only see their silhouettes. Not the friends he knew. He knew where he was and what he was seeing, but it was like his vision was being chosen for him._

_He explained it all, but it didn't sound like his voice. He followed, but it didn't feel like he was moving._

_Was it even him doing all of this?_

_He wasn't even sure._

_Tavros tried to focus on the world that he was being showed. His friends slowly came into focus. But from what he was hearing in reality and what was here were two different stories._

_In reality everyone was fussing over him and worrying and scolding and tearing up._

_Here... everyone was laughing and playing, as if nothing was wrong._

_But something was missing. But what?_

_Tavros thought hard, scanning around the area of his inner subconscious with a gut wrenching feeling that he knew he wasn't going to like what he would find._

_Gamzee. Lying on the ground. Motionless._

_He felt his limbs move, but it was like he was stuck. Stuck between his mind and reality. Would he really have to choose where he stood? Could he not see what was happening in both worlds at once?_

_Tav had to make a snap decision._

"What do you think made him pass out?" Sollux asked Trezi when he returned to the livingroom.

"I'm not sure..." She sighed. "But what about when we found him. The way he walked and talked, like he wasn't all there. Like he was in a daze."

"Maybe it was the stress?" Nepeta suggested worriedly.

"It's possible, but he's been out for almost seven hours Nep. If he spent an entire night sleeping since he left Karkles' place, then he wouldn't be sleeping this long if it had just been a daze."

Nep whimpered at the blind female Troll, hating that her suggestion was shot down so easily, and her stomach nodded as her worry for the other Troll deepened.

"So what do we do?" Karkat asked, seeming like he was more concerned about Tav since Gamzee had introduced him.

"Not a clue. But first things first, he's going to be hungry when he get's up. Anyone up for making something to have ready for him when that happens?" Sollux asked. Nepeta, Fefari, Equius and Kanaya raised their hands. Sollux nodded and they made their way to Trezi's kitchen.

"Ok, so that's covered. Anything else we should prepare for the little guy?" Sollux asked Trezi. Trezi seemed to be deep in thought.

"How about we throw a bit of a party for him?" Vriska added. Everyone looked at her with surprise. "What?" She demanded.

"We just didn't think you'd have much to say..." Aradia informed her. Vriska scoffed and crossed her arms.

"But she does have a point." Karkat pointed out.

Everyone nodded in agreement, which caused Vriska to smirk.

"But that doesn't me4an you get to make a smartass comment you fuckass!" Karkat said, catching this before she could say a word. Her smirk vanished and an icy glare replaced it, leveling itself at Karkat.

"C'mon! We don't have time to fight!" Trezi exclaimed.

Vriska scowled at her, but turned the other cheek, deciding to make him pay later, once everything was settled and back to normal.


End file.
